1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessing content, and more specifically, to intelligent routing of content to provide easy access to the content.
2. Background
Conventional techniques for accessing or selecting content for which rights to that content are owned by a user are not well suited for easy and instant access. Typically, the techniques require the user to perform a number of separate actions, which may have difficult-to-use or unpopular user interfaces.